Goblin's Princess
by KillforKlondike
Summary: What if Irene hadn't been saved? What happens if she'd become the goblin's bride?


**Disclaimer**: I don't own crap.

What would've happened if Irene hadn't gotten away? What if she really had married the goblin prince? Recently read the story and watched the book so I had to do something for it. Just a little thought that popped up. (I'm going to use a little bit of both the movie and the story so if something seems different it's probably because of that.)

* * *

He could not save me. In the end, Curdie had failed. And after the goblins took over, the queen made him her dog. Or the closest she could get. He did everything they told him to do while there was nothing he could do to fight. If he tried to help any of the others they would threaten his family. For the past seven years I've been kept imprisoned and the only people I see are the goblin royalty, the guards, and the small girl that the goblins make bring my food. Turnip died a long time ago, eaten by one of the creatures considered pets down here. I could hear him as he was dying; being eaten alive. I could only see the shadows of his death, but I turned away from it, but hearing was worse than seeing.

Here I sit on the hard rock chair and gaze at the woman in the rough mirror. The goblins had made good on their plan. They had carried all of the humans that had lived in the castle and pulled them down underground. Lootie died about three month after being captured. I consider her death a blessing. She was able to escape the sight of me marrying the prince. It had to have been the most morbid and revolting ceremony ever celebrated. My father had cried as I was led up to the front of the congregated goblins and humans to stand next to Harelip. The prince gave me a nasty smile and grabbed my arm. The goblins had let me stall and try to put off the wedding for as long as I could by having a dress commissioned and other little things. But eventually Harelip grew tired of waiting.

I had my dress, a beautiful thing that, if worn under happier circumstances, I would have been more than proud of wearing. Pearls, small diamonds and opals had been sewn into it so under the flames of the cavern it sparkled and gleamed. The goblins thought it disgusting and hated the fact that it made me somewhat happy. Both the human priest and the goblin king stood at the front and made us say our vows, so that both goblin and human laws would have to agree the union was legal. The most dreadful part of the ceremony was when the priest gave Harelip the allowance to kiss me. I cringed, but my people needed me to do this. If I kissed him then they would be safe, hopefully.

After the ceremony we left each other alone. We did not validated the marriage, and for that I and all of the humans are grateful. I don't know if my poor father would be able to take the blow if we had. Now here I am, a young woman of fifteen and already married. Lord, if you can still hear me from under this mountain I once loved, deliver my people from this night terror. Most of them are now servants around the caves. My father is the jester, from what I've heard. God in Heaven, how he bears such an indignity I know not. Every few days Harelip comes in to jeer me with news of the suffering humans. I stopped crying a long while ago, but he continues to carry on with his torture. Although he tries I will not let him break me. I know my father would have me sit here proudly and endure no matter what. I am my father's daughter and a princess. I shall resist.

The girl in the mirror is so pretty. Paler than any princess before her but pretty none the less for it. Harelip always makes sure to comment of my ugliness. If I am ugly then I hope to be the ugliest of them all if that might save me from the prince. But soon we will have to validate this unholy matrimony. That is the only way I might think of it. Unholy and unblessed by both God and angels. Holy and blessed is love and there resides no love between us. I consider death but that would shame us all. Better for me to smile and bear my burden like others before than to disgrace and abandon my people and father. I pray that that my grandmother will somehow free myself and the others soon. She is my hope. Perhaps the only hope for us now. But her lamp light is faint here and the ring given to me is gone. The only ring left for me now is the hideous piece of stone that Harelip used for our wedding. No string or light to guide me. And without a light here in the caves, there is no escape for any of us. None at all.


End file.
